


I Just Need You

by ThatisneverThat



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, The Doctor does too if we're honest, Yaz needs a hug, headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatisneverThat/pseuds/ThatisneverThat
Summary: Yaz is feeling rough, there is only one person who can help really.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	I Just Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a little get well soon gift for my beautiful best friend who is suffering with Covid atm. Can't be there, and not much point in sending food, so this seemed like a good compromise 😘 
> 
> Might add more chapters too if they come to mind. Just little thasmin snippets.

Yaz had felt fine when she woke up, but by the time they returned to the TARDIS her head was pounding. She excused herself to get changed - that planet was surprisingly muddy. 

_ "Maybe I landed at the wrong pole. That's a little unfortunate."  _

The Doctor was reliably unreliable, but Yaz wouldn't have it any other way. She smiled a little, but realised that hurt and relaxed her face again. She sighed, leaning against the bathroom wall and rubbing her forehead, the throbbing seemingly getting worse with every shaky breath.

Giving up on the idea of changing, Yaz left the bathroom and carefully made her way over to the bed, using the wall as a support. She lay down carefully and pulled her knees up to her chest, putting her head down and making herself small almost in a protective manner. 

She must have dropped off after that, but it wasn't clear for how long as there was a knock at the door. "Yaz? You've been an awful long time in there, everything okay? I made tea - well actually Graham made tea, I tried but I got the little bags and the leaf things confused again. I don't see what the problem is to be honest, but Ryan was complaining."

Yaz felt herself chuckle slightly, but winced as she did. It was too much pain to even consider replying. Thankfully, the Doctor was impatient and didn't wait too long before she opened the door, poking her head round. She looked cute with her floating head stuck into the room, scanning it until she spotted Yaz on the bed and immediately burst in - nearly falling over the coat she had left on the floor. 

"Are you okay? What's happened? Did someone hurt you?" 

The Doctor ran over to the bed and pulled out her sonic, but Yaz raised a hand to stop her. "It's just a migraine," she practically whispered, but even that hurt a bit. "I'll be okay." 

Reluctantly, the sonic was put away. "Can I get you anything? Migraine… migraine… is that the frogspawn one? No. Wrong species. It is really hard to keep track," she sighed. 

"Water would be good, and a cold compress for my head?" Yaz suggested - knowing she wouldn't stop until she had done something. 

"Excellent - I can do that!" She leapt to work, leaving Yaz in silence again.

Well, it was almost silence. In the distance she could hear the familiar crashes of the doctor searching through cupboard, while Graham and Ryan were obviously questioning what she was doing. It was comforting to hear them quietly, especially knowing the Doctor was trying to help her. She closed her eyes, taking reassurance from her nearby friends.

Although she had fallen into a light sleep, the Doctor's return was enough to rouse her again. "I got water, and I found this cool sticky head thing to help too. Ryan said I should be quiet too, sorry."

"It's okay," she replied. "I know you're just trying to help."

"Can I do anything else?" The Doctor asked, looking almost nervous. 

Yaz paused for a minute. When she was younger, her sister would always lie with her and hug Yaz when she had a migraine. She missed that right now. But somehow it felt different to ask the Doctor to stay. They weren't sisters, in fact Yaz wasn't really sure what they were anymore - it was more than friends at this point. 

Before she could reply, the Doctor spoke again. "Do you want me to stay? Would a hug help? Love hugs me. Ooo and a massage! I could try acupuncture?" 

"A hug would be just fine," she replied. 

At that point the Doctor disappeared from her line of sight and a few moments later she felt the bed sink down behind her. Automatically, Yaz turned over and moved to rest her head on the Doctor's chest and curled up in her arms. With the soothing sound of twin heartbeats in her ear, it didn't take long for Yaz to drop off again.

* * *

Waking up to a clear head the next morning (if morning was really a thing on the TARDIS) was a relief, but it took Yaz a moment to realise she was still lying in the Doctor's grasp. The events of the previous night flooded back and she remembered it had ultimately been the blonde who had asked her first - and she was still here. 

With no headache clouding her thoughts, Yaz immediately panicked. Was this a mistake? What did the Doctor think about it? Was she just doing this as a mate?

"Oh hey you're awake," the voice above her caused Yaz to jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya. How are you feeling?"

"Comfortable," Yaz replied without really thinking. "I mean, my head is better - that's what I mean."

"S'okay, I'm proper comfy too. Didn't move all night just in case I woke you. Y'look nice when you're asleep," the Doctor muttered.

At that, Yaz sat up a little, resting on her left forearm and looking at the Doctor beside her. "Nice?" she questioned, a little smirk breaking out despite her best efforts.

"Uh- you know, y'looked all cosy n had this little smile. Was nice." She was stumbling over her words. 

With a new found confidence, Yaz continued to tease. "Were you watching me sleep Doctor?" 

"Might've done. Weren't many places to look n had to pass the time somehow." 

She had kept still for a whole night for Yaz, that made her heart flutter. "That was the best night's sleep I've had in ages you know? You should stay more often."

"I'd like that," the Doctor replied. "Am hungry now though, dunno how you lot go for so long without eating. Remind me to bring biscuits next time." 

Yaz chuckled, "let's go get breakfast then shall we? I'll make you my Mum's pancakes as a thank you." 

"Ooo pancakes! Definitely! And I'll find a box for tonight's biscuit stash," she jumped up off the bed, but then stopped. "Did you mean tonight? I can wait."

"Tonight sounds great," Yaz replied, and then added, "maybe you can stretch to a message too." 


End file.
